Trading
Introduction In Hoppism, it is pointless to use/make a form of currency. For example, points, money, and credit are all invalid forms of acquiring objects or services. Value is determined by Hoppists, and instead of a standard of value, Hoppism promotes trading. Stages of Trading Stage 1: Offer trade Stage 2: Barter. If not agreed, the trade can be dropped here Stage 3: Present traded goods and/or ability to perform such service to all other parties in trade if possible Stage 4: Exchange (in public, or record for later) Stage 5: All parties involve announced a fair trade has hoppened at the same time Stage 6: Trade is complete. Turn in evidence or documentation of trade to Hop for record keeping Rules of Trading Rule 1: Trade Etiquette Is best interest to be fair to everyone, and let them say why they believe their trade is good. If is agreed, then it is true, but only in that situation. For example: Hoppy says "I think your car is worth a trade of 10,000 carrots", and Hop says "Yeth, is true. Hop give you carrots for car", then it is true. Then Hop can get car for 10,000 carrots, maybe even two cars for 20,000 if Hoppy thinks this is fair, too. If Hopper says "Your car is not worth 10,000 carrots, is worth 20 glue sticks instead.", then Hopper is not wrong, it is only what Hopper believes the car is worth. All Hoppy must do is agree for this to be true. But if Hoppy does not agree, Hopper must make new offer or give up. Hopper is allowed to persuade Hoppy, but Hopper must not harass Hoppy to agree. That is against the rules and rude. Rule 2: Redundant Trades However is pointless to trade something for the exact same thing. Hop would suggest not wasting time for things like this. For example: Hopper wants 1 carrot for another carrot. Why would Hopper do this? Hopper is stupid. Hopper can just get another carrot by growing it. Even if the trade occurred, Hopper's new carrot would not be different, and should not be traded. Exception To Rule 2 There is an exception if the trade turns out to not be what it seems to be. For example: If Hopper is trading a bad carrot for a good one. Only can be done if other trader wants the bad carrot for some reason. The only real reason would be to use a moldy carrot for herbalism and/or alchemy instead of being used as foof. Then it is fair because instead of waiting for a carrot to go bad, someone can trade for Hopper's expired carrot. Rule 3: Delayed Trades Any object or service can be traded for another object or service, even if it hoppens at a later time, however the traders are held to their word. If they cannot complete delayed trades, they must owe whatever more the other party agrees is fair compensation for waiting. If they want, they can post-pone deadlines or excuse an absence of trade as many times as they feel is fair. If they want they can also change it to a free trade, which is giving something away for free. For example: Hop wants 10 cars for 100 million carrots. If Hopper can grow all the carrots and give them to Hop within one orbit, then Hopper can have a car every 1/10 of an orbit. If Hop does not receive all the carrots by the 10th car, then Hopper may have to owe Hop more. However, Hop can just accept what Hopper can give him now instead of waiting and end the trade fairly. After this the trade is complete. Notes * All rules must be followed during trading, even with non-Hoppists * All trading must be made public, or recorded if private. If one cannot record, then both must sign. If either or both cannot write, they must attempt to make trade public Category:Guides Category:Hoppism